The ability for people to send each other electronic communications, such as emails, has changed the ways that people conduct business and carry out other activities. As an example, employees or individuals associated with companies frequently send emails as a way to plan and schedule meetings, plan and discuss projects, and provide thoughts and feedback, among many other uses. Often, electronic communications are sent between and among individuals distributed across multiple companies, organizations, or entities.
In the legal field, as an example, the attorney-client privilege exists to encourage full communication between attorneys and their clients, thus enabling attorneys to provide sound and informed legal advice. These privileged communications are created and must be preserved in a confidential manner. In the instance of a litigation, communications that are under the attorney-client privilege need to be located, segregated, and/or identified as privileged. Accordingly, this process should protect the privileged information from being reviewed by the opposing side in litigation. However, the attorney-client privilege may sometimes be unintentionally waived or broken in certain circumstances, such as if a communication is made public or availed to a third party, or in other circumstances.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods to efficiently and properly enable individuals to classify electronic communications with certain designations, and manage the access, transmission, and storage of the designated electronic communications.